Current diode-pumped, solid-state (DPSS) lasers only run stably over a narrow range of operating parameters. Even within the specified range, parameters such as beam pointing and beam size may vary. Current laser applications generally benefit from a flat-topped pulse burst of pulses of coherent light. By flat-topped, it is meant that the pulses are of a relatively consistent pulse height within a group of pulses. Such a flat-topped pulse burst is typically generated through use of a fast external modulator, such as an acousto-optic modulator or an internal Q-Switch, which is required if the laser cavity is unstable or is not operating in a continuous fashion. However, external modulators and internal Q-switches are both cumbersome and expensive to implement.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.